Rizzles: Fluffy Ficlets
by Ashtreerose
Summary: Little moments in the lives of established Rizzles. Basically just 100% pure fluff. Because I can't help myself.
1. Sunday Morning

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm in the middle of 'Dreams in My Head', but I'm in an impatient sort of mood, and I want to write some Rizzles without angst/uncertainty getting in the way. This is my attempt at established Rizzles ficlets, because I adore reading them. They aren't going to be in any particular order, just random little mini-stories as they pop into my head. I hope you enjoy!**

**1. Sunday Morning**

The first thing Maura became aware of was that she was freezing cold. The pale winter sunshine was filtering through a gap in the curtains, doing nothing to warm up the room, and Maura's thermal pajamas felt about as helpful as silk ones against the icy air. _Why the heck am I so cold? _Suppressing a shiver, she looked down at herself to see that all her warm, winter covers had mysteriously disappeared. _Blankets? _She thought drowsily, feeling around for the thick winter duvet, but coming up empty. She squinted around, confused, and finally located the blankets – all of them – in a massive heap beside her.

She yanked at one half-heartedly, and the pile grumbled, twitching. Maura poked at it, and this time she got a muffled response. "N'yetMaur, lemmesleep…" She sighed, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. _Typical._ Locating the corner of a particularly thick blanket, Maura gave an hard tug, bringing the entire heap collapsing towards her. A tousled head emerged, curls sticking out madly in all directions. "Wass goin' on?"

"You're such a blanket hog," Maura complained, poking Jane's shoulder and resuming her wrestle for the duvet. Grumbling incoherently, Jane burrowed back under the covers. "Jaaaaane," Maura groaned, attempting to unravel the elaborate nest of blankets her girlfriend had constructed in her sleep. Finally, she managed to uncover a bare knee, and she firmly pressed her hand against the warm skin.

"ArggggMaura…what'reyoudoin'?" Jane mumbled, flinching away from Maura's cold fingers. A dark brown eye peered at her from the depths of the blankets, blinking groggily. Maura chuckled, continuing to deconstruct the heap so more and more of her weakly struggling girlfriend was exposed. She wriggled into the tiny, warm space she had created, barely big enough for the both of them. But Maura didn't mind. She adjusted herself so that her head was resting against Jane's shoulder, hugging her around the middle. Jane sighed contentedly, happy again… Until Maura placed her cold feet against Jane's warm ones.

"Jeeeeeeesus, Maura!" Jane hissed through her teeth, trying to pull away, but the blanket burrito made it impossible. Maura giggled, placing her equally-cold hands on Jane's neck. Jane squeaked in protest, making Maura laugh more. Rolling over to face her (which was a feat in such a tight space), Jane grabbed Maura's wrists with her strong fingers, holding them fast.

"Thanks for that, I just love waking up on a Sunday morning to an ice-cold grope." The sarcastic edge to her retort was ruined by the grin on her face. Maura raised her eyebrows mischievously. "You think _that_ was a grope?" Her hand disappeared into the blanket burrito, and Jane let out another squawk, her face a picture of absolute shock.

"_Maura!" _She said in a scandalized voice, attempting to squirm away again, but unable to suppress a laugh. She grabbed Maura's hands again, pulling them up to her mouth. "Jeez, your hands are freezing, woman! Here, let me warm you up with my hot-blooded Italian-ness." She breathed on Maura's hands, squeezing them in her warm ones. Maura scoffed at this. "The only reason you are so warm is because you stole all the bla-" Jane shut her up with a quick kiss before returning to her job as body heat donor.

When Maura's hands were finally a normal body temperature, Jane kissed the pale fingers. Maura smiled, showing her dimples, and Jane released her hands, kissing her girlfriend's soft lips. As she pulled away, Jane wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "So… You wanna try that again without giving me frostbite?" It came out like a cheesy pick-up line, and Maura laughed again before pulling Jane impossibly closer, pressing her mouth against her girlfriend's in a deep kiss.

After a long moment, Jane pulled away, frowning. Confused, Maura raised her eyebrows in a silent question. "How are we supposed to take our clothes off in this?" She gestured to the blanket nest with such a pouty face that Maura chuckled. Her hands traced Jane's waist, then her hips, down to the hem of the oversize t-shirt. She felt the skin of the thighs underneath come up in goose bumps, and Jane's breath hitched. "First one to manage it gets a prize…" She breathed into Jane's ear, hand trailing up and down her thigh.

The t-shirt was on the floor before Maura even had a chance to tell her girlfriend what the prize was.

**A/N: Woah. This chapter was intended to be fluffy and sweet, with play-fighting and cuddling… It took a bit of a smutty turn, didn't it? Oops. **

**I'm not sure what canon Maura is actually like in a relationship (cuz let's be honest, she hasn't been very lucky in love), but I couldn't resist the idea of her being all mischievous and sexy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Distraction

**A/N: Thanks so much for your enthusiasm for 'Sunday Morning'! I really enjoyed writing it – even more than I expected to – and I didn't feel the same pressure that comes with multi-chapter fics. So you can expect a lot more ficlets from me! :)**

**By the way… I hate myself for this, but 'Dreams In My Head' is sort of feeling stale at the moment, so I'm writing these ficlets for a change of pace. I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I'm marginally happy with it, but so far it's only 700 words long, so… Yeah.**

**2. Distraction**

_Oh, no._ Jane stared at the DVD case in horror. _Oh. Hell. NO._ She flipped it over, shaking her head slowly as her eyes skimmed down to the details. _Runtime:_ _Three hours and twenty minutes._

"Uh… Maur?" Jane waved the DVD case in her girlfriend's direction, her voice and smile both strained. "What's this… uh, interesting-looking DVD?" Maura glanced up from opening a bottle of wine, her brow furrowed in concentration. At the sight of the DVD, she dimpled, raising her eyebrows innocently. "It's movie night, remember? And it was my turn to choose."

Jane winced. _Exactly the words I didn't want to hear. _Taking turns to choose what they watched on movie night had seemed like a great idea to start with, but both women had quickly come to regret the decision. Jane always chose action-packed cop movies, anything that gave her a rush of adrenaline. On the complete opposite end of the spectrum was Maura, who had a penchant for long-winded documentaries and subtitled French films. Maura groaned her way through Jane's picks, pointing out every impossible maneuver. Jane relentlessly made fun of Maura's movies, rolling her eyes so often that they got tired.

"Yeah, I know, but… _'Migration Patterns of African Birds'_?" Jane could feel her smile slipping, becoming more and more sarcastic by the second. Maura shrugged, pouring two glasses of wine. "I've always been fascinated by the migratory patterns of animals – it's an intriguing topic, Jane." She spoke in her typical 'talking Google' tone, but there was a small smirk on her face that Jane decoded instantly, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, _I _get it. This is your revenge, isn't it?" She brandished the DVD like a sword, pointing it at Maura accusingly. "You're getting back at me for making you watch that movie last week that was, and I quote, 'rife with scientific inaccuracies'." Maura blinked innocently, but she didn't reply – Jane understood this silence as her girlfriend avoiding a lie. _You wanna play games? Oh, it is SO on._

Jane plastered a huge smile on her face. "Fine. I'm excited, I _love_ African birds." Her eyes flashed mischievously as she grabbed her glass of wine, briefly kissing the side of Maura's head on her way towards the TV. "Anything for you, babe." Maura's smirk faded a little at this, replaced by a look of slight confusion. Jane could see her thinking it through in her big brain, trying to work out what Jane's ploy was, and this only made Jane smile wider. She put the disk into the DVD player and sat down on the couch beside her girlfriend.

As soon as Jane plunked down beside Maura, the honey-blonde leaned into her, eager for the comfort of her arms. Jane pressed another small kiss to her temple, putting her arm around the slim shoulders. This was, by far, the best part of movie nights – no matter what was on the TV, or how much banter went on about how bad it was, they got the opportunity to hold each other for a few hours without interruption. Although Jane grumbled and protested, the truth was that she would happily watch six hours of paint drying if she had Maura snuggled into her side.

Jane let the documentary run for twenty minutes, patiently biding her time, waiting for Maura to really get into it, brow creasing adorably as she watched. Jane started small. Resting on Maura's bare shoulder, her hand began slowly tracing small circles. She could feel goose bumps growing on the warm skin, and beside her, Maura fidgeted slightly, but kept her eyes fixed on the screen. Jane pretended to watch, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maura's eyes become slightly glazed. Her attention was no longer completely on the documentary. Jane forced herself to keep a straight face, very smug that her plan was working already.

The circles became strokes, Jane running her hand lightly from freckled shoulder to smooth elbow. Maura was obviously distracted now – her breathing was slightly faster, and her body had become tense. She was determined to keep up the farce, though, keeping her eyes fastened on the screen. Jane placed her other hand on Maura's stomach, fingertips travelling down to the hem of the tank top, and Maura's eyes visibly flickered with lust. To her credit, she kept staring intently at the flock of birds flying across the TV screen, and Jane openly grinned now.

She slipped her hand under the hem of Maura's top, running her hand over her warm abdomen, and this, finally, got her girlfriend's full attention. Maura stared at her for a moment before realization dawned in her eyes, and she smiled sweetly. "I know what you are trying to do, Jane, and it's not going to work." She grabbed Jane's wrist, stopping the hand that had been quickly travelling north under her tank. She twined her fingers through Jane's, pinning the hands safely down on her knee and returning her focus to the documentary.

But Jane wasn't that easily deterred, not by a long shot – she was determined to distract Maura. Not to mention the fact that she was feeling rather heated after that brief caress of Maura's yoga-toned stomach. She waited a few more minutes, bored out of her mind by the droning narration about those damned birds, before pressing her lips against the side of Maura's head. She breathed in the scent of expensive shampoo (probably made from unicorn tears and rare Mongolian flowers, or something) and roses, the incredible smell of Maura. Another kiss. Her lips travelled down to a soft earlobe, where she pressed another gentle kiss, before nuzzling into Maura's soft neck. Jane began to nibble gently in the way she knew drove Maura crazy, and was rewarded by her girlfriend drawing in a sharp breath.

Jane grinned to herself, continuing to alternate between nibbling and kissing Maura's skin. "Jane…" Maura probably meant for it to be a plea to stop, but it came out as a throaty sigh. Jane extracted her hands from Maura's, placing them under her girlfriend's top again, stroking the soft skin of her waist. Maura didn't resist this time. "Birds?" Jane breathed into Maura's ear, feeling a shudder run through her body. "Or me?" With a small groan, Maura finally relented, kissing Jane deeply.

"Why-" Maura kissed Jane again. "-must you-" Kiss. "-make this-" Kiss. "-so hard?" Jane shrugged, lifting the tank top over Maura's head and moving down to kiss her bare stomach, feeling the blonde shiver under her touch. "If you expect me to sit patiently beside the most beautiful woman in the world-" She pushed Maura back into the sofa, perching atop her with a grin. "-and watch _birds migrating, _then you are sorely mistaken." Maura shook her head slowly, unable to hide her own grin. "You are-" Jane cut her off by sweetly pressing her lips into Maura's, gently running her tongue along her lower lip before pulling it into her mouth. Maura moaned, grabbing the back of Jane's neck and kissing her back hungrily.

When Jane finally pulled back to look at Maura, she was wearing an amused expression. "What?" Jane rasped, planting a trail of kisses down her neck and reaching around to unclasp Maura's bra. Maura waited until the bra was on the floor and Jane had come back for another kiss before she answered. Grabbing her girlfriend's face in her hands, Maura stared into Jane's dark eyes. "I really wanted to watch that documentary," she said, twining a hand into the dark ringlets. "But I'm pretty certain that _this_ is better than any documentary ever made." Jane chuckled, humming into Maura's neck in agreement. "I love you." Maura added softly, running her fingertips across Jane's back. At this, Jane pulled back, meeting her girlfriend's eyes.

Grabbing Maura around the waist, Jane pulled her up to her eye-level, kissing her on the nose in a very sweet gesture that not many people would expect from her. "I love you, too." Jane said simply. There was a brief moment of peaceful silence, both women staring at each other, basking in the moment. Then Jane grinned roguishly, tucking a loose honey-coloured wave behind Maura's ear. "Now… Wanna drown out that irritating narrator?" Maura's eyes twinkled as she laughed, untucking Jane's t-shirt enthusiastically. "For once… Definitely."

**A/N: The fact that the documentary was about 'migrating African birds' was only because that was part of the last documentary I watched (it was quite interesting, but somehow I thought Jane would disagree haha).**

**Okay, I swear I fully intend to write a ficlet that doesn't end in sex… Erm… ~Hangs head in shame~ I know my fics don't have **_**actual**_** sex scenes, and I'm sorry about that. I'm still getting comfortable with the whole 'writing smut' thing, so this is as far as I can go without feeling completely pervy hahaha. But I'm getting there! ;)**


	3. Just Friends

**I'm not entirely pleased with this ficlet, but I finished it, so I figured I'd post it anyway! :) **

**3. Just Friends**

"Ugh, do we _really_ have to go to this thing?" Jane flopped back on Maura's bed, watching as Maura held a black dress against herself in the mirror. "We could just stay up here for the whole day..." Jane let her voice sink deeper in a suggestive tone, and Maura chuckled, throwing her an amused look in the mirror.

"Jane, 'this thing' is TJ's third birthday. You do want to see him, don't you?" She put the black dress down, replacing it with a grey one and examining her reflection. "Besides, it's being held downstairs, so I'm not sure how you plan to avoid it." Jane heaved a sigh, looking away from her girlfriend. Maura, being the sweet person she was, had offered that Angela hold the party at her house. _I really need to get Ma her own place. _She closed her eyes, finally expressing her worry out loud, aiming it at the ceiling.

"Yeah, of course. It's just… My extended family is gonna be there, and some of them don't know about… us." There was a brief silence, and then Maura's face appeared above Jane's. Her honey-blonde hair hung down, tickling Jane's face. She smiled softly, warm eyes locked on Jane's, making her stomach flutter. They had been together, officially, for three months now, and Jane still couldn't believe her luck. She woke up every morning expecting to be alone in her bed, only to find Maura curled around her, impossibly warm and soft. So far they had only told Angela, Constance, Frankie, Tommy and of course, Frost and Korsak. All had taken it well, and Korsak had even snorted, muttering "about time…", which had made Frost chuckle in agreement.

Maura pressed a quick kiss to Jane's mouth, her brow furrowing. "We can just be friends for the day, if you don't feel ready to tell them. I'll just have to hope that nobody asks me a direct question." Jane groaned, sitting up and crossing her legs lotus-style. "I really don't wanna put you through that, Maur." The truth was, Jane wished she could kiss Maura every second they were in public. She wanted the world to know that she was hers, as weirdly possessive as that sounded. But a whole truckload of conservative great-uncles and old family friends were going to be in Maura's house. And the thought of introducing her as her girlfriend made Jane feel ridiculously nervous.

"God, this feels like our first week as a couple," Jane ran her hand through her hair anxiously, and Maura threw her an exasperated look. "Jane." Jane didn't look at her. "We can just be best friends for today. It's fine." Her voice sounded slightly sharp, and Jane glanced up to see a stony face in the mirror. She groaned, pushing herself off the bed. "Aww, Maura, you don't think this is about you, do you?" No reply. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. "Maura, you know how much I love you." The sullen mouth twitched slightly, but still no smile. Jane tried again. "I want to run naked through the streets, screaming how much I love Doctor Maura Isles."

At this, Maura finally smiled a little, her hard exterior cracking to reveal the sunshine underneath. Jane kissed the side of her neck, squeezing her tightly. "It's just…" She sighed against the slender neck, keeping her lips pressed there as she spoke. "I'm not used to explaining what we have to a whole heap of people who won't understand." She spun Maura around to face her, pressing their foreheads together. She closed her eyes, stroking Maura's hair back. "We don't owe it to them to explain ourselves. Let's just have a good time, okay?" Maura nodded, gently pecking Jane on the mouth. "I love you," Jane added softly. "Remember that, okay? Even if I don't say it in front of them."

"Auntie Janie!" TJ squealed, reaching pudgy little hands towards his favourite aunt from his perch on his father's shoulders. Jane made a mock-surprised face, opening her eyes and mouth wide. "Is that really TJ? Oh man, you got so big! You're almost as big as your daddy!" Tommy shook his head in amusement, relinquishing his son to Jane, who instantly spun the little boy in a wide circle. Maura watched on affectionately, chuckling at the sight of her tough girlfriend being reduced to marshmallow by her little nephew. She couldn't help but imagine what Jane would be like as a mother, and the thought made her stomach leap.

"Are we the first ones here?" Tommy asked, closing the door behind Lydia. Maura nodded, wiping her hands on her apron as she placed the last of the canapés into the oven. "Angela is just getting ready in the guesthouse. Everyone should be arriving within the next ten minutes." She grinned as Jane chased TJ around the living room, short cocktail dress bunching around her thighs and heels discarded on the carpet. Tommy followed her gaze, letting out a tut of amazement.

"How the hell do you get my sister to wear dresses and fancy shoes? When she was a kid, Ma used to have to hold her down and bribe her." Maura shook her head with a smile. "I use the exact same technique, actually." Tommy's eyebrows shot up, and he shuffled from foot-to-foot awkwardly. Maura smiled slightly, pleased with herself, turning back to the oven to give him a moment. Tommy had been totally cool with Jane and Maura being a couple, if not a little dumbfounded by it. But Maura still threw him off every so often with a comment or innuendo that Jane usually tried to cover up with a 'coughing fit'.

A little over twenty minutes later, Maura's house was filled with people, presents, and to Jane's abject horror, screaming children. "Ma!" She hissed, pulling her mother aside. "Where the hell did all these children come from? I thought this was a family party!" Evidently her love of TJ did not extend to his friends. Angela waved at someone over Jane's shoulder, ignoring her daughter's dismayed tone. "Well, I invited some of TJ's little friends from daycare - I'm sure Maura doesn't mind. There are only five or six of them." She waved her hand dismissively, wandering off to greet someone. After rolling her eyes at her mother's back, Jane glanced at her girlfriend. Maura was watching the children warily, wincing every time they came too close to one of her statues or vases.

"Janie? Is that you?" A hand clasped Jane's forearm in a vice-like grip, and she closed her eyes for a moment. She would recognise that voice anywhere.Plastering a massively fake smile on her face, she turned to see a prune wearing purple lipstick and thick glasses. "Aunt Dina," Jane said, attempting to make her voice sound vaguely enthusiastic. Dina squeezed her around the middle, pungent perfume making Jane's nose tingle. "Oh Janie, you're too skinny, all muscle like a man! A detective is no job for a woman – it's ruining your feminine figure." She prodded Jane's stomach with a thick finger. "You'll never find a husband with no meat on your bones!"

_Well, this has to be a new record._ Only five seconds into the conversation, and the 'H' word had already come up. Jane looked around desperately, silently pleading for someone to rescue her. Dina was fine, really, but she had a strange obsession with Jane's lack of husband, so conversations with her were rarely pleasant. Besides, she seemed to think that every man was only on the lookout for a girly-girl with a perfectly curvy figure. _Although I suppose I can understand that, _Jane thought, flicking a quick look at Maura.

"Actually, Aunt Dina, I'm in a relationship at the moment," Jane found herself blurting. Dina's eyes widened behind the thick lenses, and she leaned forward excitedly. "Ooh, what's he like?" She winked at Jane, nudging her elbow. "Can you see marriage at the end of the tunnel?" Jane's eyes fell on Maura again. She was bending down to talk to a little boy who had dropped a piece of cake, smiling at him even though she hated mess. She handed him a new piece, patting his shoulder gently, and the little boy grinned at her before running off. Jane felt an adoring smile spread across her face. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Hey! Mrs. Rizz!" Yet another familiar voice. Jane's smile dropped, and she suppressed a groan. Giovanni had just burst his way through the door, his attempt at knotting a tie limp around his neck, holding a badly wrapped present. Jane watched as he hugged Angela, awkwardly patting TJ on the head and handing him the gift as he ran up. Giovanni's eyes locked on Maura with the concentration of a sniper, and Jane grimaced. "Sorry, Aunt Dina, I've gotta go, ah, greet the guests." She rushed towards Maura, but too late – Giovanni had already tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Maura. How- Oh! Hi, Jane." Jane had stepped into his line of sight, and sudden awareness dawned on Giovanni's face, as though he had just remembered something. Maura shot Jane a confused look as Jane cupped her elbow, trying to steer her away.

"So… You ladies still… Ya know, together?" And there it was. Jane sighed, seeing the realization wash over Maura's expression. She hadn't seen Giovanni since before she and Maura were a real couple, but he was under the impression that they had been together for years. Jane gritted her teeth, hoping that her elderly Uncle Jim, standing nearby, hadn't heard. "Mhmm," Jane answered vaguely, forcing a smile and tugging on Maura's arm with more force. "Maura, I think we're needed over there…" But Maura wasn't moving. Glancing at her face, Jane paused in confusion and worry.

Her girlfriend was wearing a hurt expression, barely covered up by a pathetically weak fake smile. Jane pulled her closer, holding her shoulders and staring into her face. She was aware that Giovanni was still standing nearby, watching closely, but she ignored him. "Hey," Jane said softly, squeezing her shoulders gently. "What's wrong?" Maura finally met her eyes, plastering a wider (but no more convincing) fake smile on her face. "Nothing," she replied in a chipper tone, which further worried Jane.

All the other people in the room blurred as Jane stared at Maura, trying to decode what was wrong. She absolutely hated it when Maura was upset – it was like seeing a kicked puppy. And she had a sneaking suspicion that this was her fault. _She thinks I'm embarrassed to say we're together, _Jane realised, stomach dropping with guilt. _This is really hurting her. _Jane cursed her own stupidity. _Why should I care what these people think? I'm in love with Maura – the most gorgeous, intelligent woman I've ever met. Why is that a bad thing?_

And in that second, Jane made her decision. Snaking an arm around Maura's waist, Jane pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She smiled at Giovanni, who was watching closely, looking slightly confused. "Yeah, we're together. And I love her. Excuse us." She grabbed Maura's wrist and pulled her through the crowd. "What are you doing?" Maura asked, a genuine smile creeping onto her face now. Jane simply shook her head in reply, tapping someone on the shoulder. Aunt Dina turned to look at her, an expression of surprise on her face.

"Aunt Dina, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Maura." Jane put her arm around Maura's waist again, raising her chin proudly. Dina's eyebrows shot up, and she paused for a moment, watching the two women. Then her wrinkled face cracked into a smile, and to Jane's utter shock, she chuckled throatily. "So nice to meet you, Maura." She patted Maura's arm lightly before glancing around the room, looking for someone. She let out a heavy sigh as she unfastened her handbag. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Janie, it seems I owe your great-uncle twenty bucks."


End file.
